


Wedding Ring

by Rinoki



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoki/pseuds/Rinoki
Summary: 所有人都知道卡缪是个好男孩儿。然而有些不为人知的秘密就藏在街巷。
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wedding Ring

在克雷莫兰城里，卡缪这个名字并不陌生。紧邻于王国筑巢的海盗们把他养大，而克雷莫兰又是他们重要的港口之一，卡缪从小就没少在此地被交付繁重的体力活。多亏他生性开朗，带着妹妹同城里的百姓打成了一片，偶尔去酒馆里歇脚的时候还会有人好心地送他们热可可喝。  
后来这个名字同他的妹妹一起消失了，整个城镇没人知道卡缪去了哪、在做什么、是生是死。有些人偶尔回忆起这对兄妹还要略感惋惜——尽管妹妹的语气总是凶巴巴的，只要有闲暇时间，他们就会在城里为困扰的居民们提供帮助。丢了东西、农活干不完、或者被厚厚的积雪堵了门，都可以问问他们两个来排忧解难。后来妹妹不怎么来了，哥哥也还是偶尔会光顾克雷莫兰，每一次都是一如既往的热心肠。再后来便是二人失踪的消息。  
人们再一次回忆起“卡缪”这个名字，是在自称勇者的青年和他的伙伴一行人出现的时候。刺猬一般不羁的发型和水蓝色的发色使得街上的行人立刻认出了卡缪，但那时对于双方来说都显然不是感动再会的时候。失踪多年的卡缪这一次回到克雷莫兰竟什么都不记得了，不记得街坊四邻，不晓得带他来过的海盗船，也不知道他还有个妹妹。而另一边的克雷莫兰城人们也正被黄金病所困扰，比起注意到老熟人的再现江湖，还要先注意自己的性命才行。最终果然是勇者救了大家，黄金病从这个国家消失，卡缪也恢复了正常。  
卡缪的妹妹也终于回到克雷莫兰了，看来生了一场大病的她寄宿在教堂静静调养了好一阵子。显然“静静调养”对于她来说是不可能的，但是由魔王统治上空的现在，她能做的只有和城人们一起祈祷勇者凯旋的消息。  
生命之树重新升上天空的时候女王和她的子民们一起激动地落泪了，在经历了无数的灾难与牺牲之后，这一次终于迎来了和平。  
然而在那之后，再没有人见过勇者造访克雷莫兰的身影。又过了一个月，卡缪带着妹妹回了克雷莫兰，告诉他再熟悉不过的街人们，他们要在这里安家了。  
说是安家，其实不过是他们在此处安置了一套房子。事实上一年里有一半时间，那间屋子都是空的。卡缪换了一身新衣服，和以前略显单薄的长衣不同，这次他打扮得像个气派的船长。坠着繁琐花纹的发带、气派而大方的外衣、奢华漂亮的领巾，之前从没有人想过流浪人的卡缪会适合这样的打扮，但他又确实和这身衣服十分相称。  
人们后来才发现，打扮成船长的他真的成了船长。他搞到一艘船，先是带着妹妹在海上一漂就是几个月，回到克雷莫兰的时候给邻人们带了从世界各地揽来的特产。他还光顾了之前的伙伴们现在生息的地方，把每个人的近况和礼物都送到另一个人身边。听说他还去了勇者出身的村子，或许销声匿迹的勇者现在就隐居在那里，因怕纷扰而只和认识的朋友交流。总之，兄妹两人带来了许多新奇的东西，更是给许多商户制造了商机，转眼间他们就成了整条街上最受欢迎的人。  
不过随着天气转秋，玛雅似乎要去著名的徽章女学园就读了。看似好不安分的小姑娘这一次下定决心要念书了，她说哥哥实现了她一个愿望，她也要实现哥哥一个愿望。卡缪听了只是在身旁揉了揉她的脑袋，告诉她可要长成出色的淑女。  
离了玛雅的克雷莫兰城总是少了一份热闹。但哥哥卡缪仍是城里炙手可热的好青年——不仅年长者们对他赞美有加，长相俊俏的他还有很多女性小粉丝。什么时候卡缪大人才会成家呢，她们说着，如果到了那一天会不会选到我呢。  
但是过了多久都从未听闻卡缪娶妻的消息，也有不少人告诫他已到了结婚的年纪。每每有人提亲，青年总是摇摇头说，我没兴趣。  
只有酒馆里极为稀少的一部分男人才知道，被姑娘们吹捧上天的好男人卡缪才不是那么洁白无瑕。有很多个晚上，他们都看到卡缪喝到烂醉，弯着一双眼睛坐到男人面前来，托着腮问他有没有兴趣和他共度一晚。  
卡缪在情事上的娴熟与放荡是出人意料的。男人们总以为他是萌生了新的兴趣想要尝试，到了床上却发现他显然不是第一次。但卡缪确实技术过人，三番五次下来已经有好几个人想要与他保持固定的关系。不过对于求爱，被数位男人簇拥的本人向来是一口回绝；对于性交易，他则是笑了笑答道：“看心情。”  
男人们终究还是认命了，一部分是为这种冷漠而兴奋不已，大多数则是因为打不过。每个人都知道卡缪的夜晚生活是相当缺乏节制的——因为后来他们才听说他进行这样的交易的场所远不止克雷莫兰。完美的青年似乎就这样被染上污渍，被抹得越来越黑。然而这也只会让对着他垂涎欲滴的男人们更加疯狂而已。  
而那其中还有更少的一部分人知道另一个秘密。比如卡缪在床上不喜欢摘手套是因为那手套之下遮着一枚戒指。每一次他沉浸于云雨之中不住叫喊的时候，只要被碰到那枚戒指他便会像被泼了一盆冷水般突然没了兴致，甩开身上的人转身离去。没有人知道那戒指的来历，也没有人知道他突然变了脸色的原因。他们只知道，只要当作没看到那双手套和那枚戒指，自己就能享受一个美妙的夜晚。  
是的，知晓一切的只有那枚戒指的主人罢了。他将它小心翼翼地藏在手套下，忍不得任何人摸它碰它，却从不让它离身。那是他身为勇者的搭档的最后一个带有一己私欲的诉求了，他要把这个小小的愿望带进坟墓才行。

“伊雷文，以前造的武器和防具你都卖掉了吗？”  
“嗯？大多都还留在背包里呢。赚钱的途径不少，也没有缺钱到变卖家产的份上。”  
“那你还找得到以前打的力量指环吗？”  
“找得到是找得到……怎么了？”  
卡缪慢吞吞地把自己手上的破咒戒指摘了下来：“好了，把这个拿上吧。明天可就要出发了，这东西在那边，用得着吧？”  
“卡缪……！”棕发的青年眨了眨湿润的双眼。  
“力量指环的材料更好找些，这样你在路上也少点麻烦。不过可以的话我还是想留一枚给自己的，毕竟……”  
“……我重新为你打一枚也可以的。”  
“那可不行。既然可以带着背包里的物件一起回到过去，就不要在这个时候浪费资源了。”  
“可一个力量指环也太……”伊雷文说着垂下头去，“我们明明一起经历了那么多风风雨雨……”  
“但这是你为我造的第一个戒指。”卡缪笑着捧起伊雷文的脸，“怎么样，我不亏吧？”  
“卡缪……”伊雷文终于忍不住对着恋人的脸吻了下去，将他压倒在床铺上让两幅唇齿纠缠在一起。这是属于他们最后的夜晚了，伊雷文并不想留下遗憾。  
他终于放开了卡缪，看着后者在持续的深吻后喘着气抹掉了拉出的银丝。他犹豫了，犹豫自己该是在仅有的时间里和卡缪完全沉浸在肾上腺素的欢愉之中，还是该和他回忆起一同奋斗过的时光感受最后的灵魂交融。  
然后他看到他的恋人皱眉看着他，把那枚力量指环抵在他身上对他凶巴巴地说道：“不想后悔，就戴上戒指，上我。现在。”

有多少个寒冷的夜晚，水蓝色的男孩儿都忍不住亲吻着那枚带着岁月痕迹的红宝石戒指。他会将它戴在自己手上，用修长的中指连着指环一起送进自己的后庭，用身体去铭记所爱之人冰凉的温度。他张开双腿将手指捅向深处，去触碰与前列腺相接的敏感部分。电流般刺激的快感立刻让他惊叫出声，但他还是咬着嘴唇试了第二次、第三次。  
他在操我。伊雷文在操我。  
他在模糊的意识间无可挽救地想着，任由眼泪和精液一同泼洒在身上。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 寡妇文学好顶赞。


End file.
